


Swim in Our Luminescence

by ilikecheesemaybe



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, maybe angst?, mermaid au, pretty innocent maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikecheesemaybe/pseuds/ilikecheesemaybe
Summary: A merman and a passion.A diver and a heart.





	Swim in Our Luminescence

The young merman pushed himself slowly across the sea’s surface. His bell did not quite propel him through the wavy waters, much wavier than the water that his smack usually traversed in mind you.

No he was at a completely normal swimming level, no matter what his parents claimed.

He continued to struggle with his movements, as any other normal jellyfish would, but as he looked up at the serene night sky and its speckles of scattered luminescence, he decided that the struggle was worth it. 

After all, it wasn’t as if you saw something as beautiful as the starry night sky in the dark depths of the ocean.

The soft stillness of the air paired with the gentle rocking motions of the sea tugged at the young jellyfish to sleep. Pulling him inch by inch into the world of the dreamers. 

The dangers that the children of air posed slipped away from the merman’s mind so after his consciousness had. 

So as he slept the jellyfish was swept away by the waves. His tentacles float around his form as he moves bit by bit. Had one been watching, the could claim that he looks akin to a flower being carried in the wind.

The merman woke up quite far from where he started, for one the waters seemed very calm, very safe. There wasn’t a wave to be felt. 

This would be comforting for any other aquatic creature, but the jellyfish was definitely very lost and extremely scared. He could sense that he was quite far from his smack.

Swirling around the area frantically, he noticed a dock. A fishing dock to be exact. A painted red fishing dock connected to a quiet, almost completely muted town nearby with a sign that read: Riftdale. 

It seemed as if Riftdale was a bit too… normal. Odd as that was. It was too average. Too plain. Too undefinable.

The merman drifted underneath the water, unnerved by the feelings he got from the seemingly normal town. 

The water itself was quite average. It wasn’t cold and it wasn’t hot. It was just meh. However, despite the lack of interesting water temperatures, the canal, ocean, river seemed just deep enough for the jellyfish to float down to look for help.

And so the young merman sank down. Water pulsing in and out of his bell as he pushed himself further and further down. The light from above became dimmer. His stripes and natural luminescent patches grew brighter. 

Looking around when he decided he had sunk deep enough, he noted with a nervous mind that he was the only light source in sight. 

Of course this could mean that other bright sea creatures were just out of range. It also very obviously means that he was the easiest and most noticeable target for any predators that showed up in the area.

Despite his fear and hesitant nature, he carried on. He floats through the deep dark ocean. Looking ethereal with the way his tentacles moved around him in a hypnotic dance.

“Well then. Alright. You don’t see a jellyfish around these parts very often” A gruff voice shot out from behind the young merman.

**Author's Note:**

> OwO idk my dude


End file.
